Movie?
by Rain'sMistress
Summary: Emily and Paige start watching a movie. They get a bit distracted. Written for Jezzabelle-at-sea.


**A/N - Jezzabelle-at-sea wanted me to write something about them watching a movie. So here they are. Watching a movie... sorta.**

**Rated - NC-17**

**Hope y'all enjoy it.**

* * *

We were laying on my bed watching Saving Face, and it was the first time Emily had ever seen this movie. I was laying down with my arm around her and she was curled into me, drawing little figure eights on my stomach. "Babe?"

I took my eyes off the T.V. and placed them on her, "Yeah?"

"Do you think she's hot?" She asked timidly.

"She's alright." I lied. Vivian is pretty hot.

"You're lying." She stopped drawing her figure eights and started poking me instead, tickling me furiously. I squirmed around on the bed, trying to get away from her incessant poking, but she got on top of me and straddled me. "Tell me the truth, or I will use my fingers again!"

I laughed at the double entendre, "How will you use your fingers?"

"Not in the way that you want!" She voiced as she did her absolute best to tickle me to death. I struggled to get away but her weight was pinning me down.

I put my hands in the air while trying to catch my breath, "I surrender. She's hot!"

She finally stopped tickling me and said, "Yeah she is, isn't she?"

"But not as hot as you." I said honestly as I placed both my hands on her hips. She blushed at my words and I used the distraction to switch our positions. I quickly flipped her over so that I was now the one on top of her. She giggled as I started tickling her madly. Her giggles soon became breathless laughter as I continued to show her mo mercy. I finally stopped after some time of her begging and fell back onto the bed next to her. We comfortably got back in our original positions and averted our attention back on the television. We watched silently as she played with my hair for a little while.

She broke the silence with another question, "How the hell does she remember what she was wearing the first time she saw her?"

I looked down at my love and smiled, "I remember what you were wearing the first day I saw you."

"Bullshit," she scoffed.

I laughed at her disbelief, "It was a fall day outside. It was our first day of 7th grade and I was the new kid in town, nervous as hell. I was afraid of not being able to make any friends. I was locking up my bike at the rack when I looked up and saw you walking with Alison and crew. I didn't know I was gay at the time, but you took my breath away. You were just wearing these khaki capris, and a pink polo. I also remember you were wearing matching pink and white Adidas." She laughed and shook her head, expressing that she didn't believe a word that was coming out of my mouth. I sat up and stared down at her, "Doesn't your mom take a picture of you on the first day of school every year?" She nodded her head and I rushed, "Well, what are you waiting for?" She groaned and got of off the bed, making her way to her closet to grab a photo album.

She knelt on the floor beside my feet and placed the album on the bed, flipping through it to find the exact day I was talking about. Once she found it, she exclaimed, "Holy shit, babe! You were right! Down to the shoes, you were right! Aww, you remembered?" I nodded my head and she closed the album, getting back on the bed with me. She straddled me in the sitting position and pulled me in for a sweet tender kiss.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers, "How could I forget? That was the moment that I saw the love of my life. I didn't know it then, but I was gonna learn it, not long after." She smiled and pulled me in for another kiss again, but this time she eased me back until my back was against the mattress. She moaned into my mouth as I moved my hands to the small of her back. I could tell she was getting worked up as she flicked my bottom lip with her tongue. I let her in and wrestled with her tongue as my hands grabbed the hem or her shirt.

We broke away for a quick moment as I ripped the shirt off of her. Since we were just at her house watching a movie, she didn't bother to put on a bra, and boy did that make me happy. We continued our heated kiss until I broke away and moved to her neck. I planted kisses down her neck and chest, listening to her moaning during the process.

Finding our position a bit uncomfortable, I flipped us, so that I was on top once again. I placed kisses all the way down her body until I reached her boy shorts. I bit onto the material and pulled the garment all the way down, and off her body. On the way back up, I placed kisses on the inside of her legs and thighs, until I reached her glistening center. I smiled at the sight and I felt her twitch from the feeling of my hot breath on her center. "Paige," she moaned trying to get me to do what I do best.

Although the sound of her begging is one of my favorite things, I didn't want to torture her any longer, so I ran my tongue up her slit, tasting every little bit of her. My taste buds exploded as I proceed to thrust my tongue into her soaking wet entrance. Her moans fueled me on and I was lost in her until she brought be back into reality with feel of her hands on the back of my head, pushing me further into her. A moan filled the air and it took me a moment to realize that it came from myself, instead of her. I removed my tongue for a second and moved it up to find her throbbing clit. I knew I found it because my name was moaned instantly afterward. I circled her nub with my tongue for a few rounds and then used to the flat of my tongue, pressuring down it a bit more.

"Please," she begged through her pants. Like always, I knew exactly what she wanted and who was I to deny her of her wants. I moved my hands to her nether lips and ran my fingers up and down, easily lubricating my fingers. I thrust two of my fingers deep into her channel and felt her painfully pulling my hair. I continued pumping in and out of her, making sure to curl my fingers at the exact right time. I moved my body up, placing kisses all the way up her body until our faces were aligned. I kissed her hungrily and covered up the sounds of her moans that were previously echoing against the walls. I could feel that she was extremely close to losing it, so I quickened my pace and moved my thumb to her clit, running quick circles around it. I almost immediately felt her core clench painfully around my fingers, but I didn't stop my motions. Instead I worked harder than before to prolong this pleasureful moment for as long as I could. She screamed out my name as the orgasm rushed through her rapidly.

"No more," she breathed out through pants. I stopped my motions and pulled out of her, falling back on her sweaty body. We were both completely breathless as we laid there, tangled in each other. Fearing that my full weight on her body was too much for her, I rolled over and slid my arm underneath her neck, pulling her as close to me as possible. We laid there silently listening to the movie as we both tried to catch our breaths.

I looked at the screen and said, "Hey look. They're having sex too!"

She glanced at the T.V. and laughed, "I bet it wasn't this good." She rolled over to face me and started to draw little figure eights on my stomach again.

I pulled the blanket up to cover her naked body, "I bet you're right." Her next move was a little strange – she lifted the covers and ran her eyes up and down my body. "What's up babe," I asked confusingly.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulders, "Just memorizing what you were wearing the day you rocked my world."

We laughed, enjoying each others company, before she fell into a deep slumber, leaving me staring aimlessly at the T.V.


End file.
